DnDWiki:Domains of Divinity
__TOC__ Introduction Domains of Divinity is a campaign setting using the Open Game License v1.0a. The goal of this setting is to create a detailed, rich core setting with all the rules, maps, and other information needed to immediately begin play in the land of Galador, on the planet Eirn. Users of the Wiki will be able to add their own people, places, and things to expand the world further and further so that every NPC, every village, and every monsters lair may be completely detailed for play. It should be noted that this Wiki will be treated as fully informative, and we are not responsible for any content of a graphic, violent, or sexual nature. Adult content may be present. Setting History The history of the setting, from the creation of Eirn by the gods, to the War of Truth. For more information see the timeline. Geography Cosmology & Religion Ahura Amon, the greater god of wisdom, time, and authority. Kharm, greater god, the creator of life. Gelanie, greator god, perhaps the creator of Eirn. Races Humans, Elves, Half-Orc, Dwarves, Gnomes, Halflings Nations The Blue Nation of Federates Alignment prevalence: lawful good, lawful neutral, neutral good Races: Human 35%, Half-elven 5%, elven 20%, gnomish 10%, Halfing 20%, Other 10% Population: 6,752,000 Information: The Blue Nation is a system of loosely tied city-states stretching in a two hundred thousand mile radius. The city-states are lead by exceptionally powerful wizards or sorcerers called Mage Lords (wizards, sorcerers, or specialist wizards of at least 14th level). In addition, the Blue Nation of Federates has in place a commander in chief called "The Master". The current Master of the Blue Nation is Arek Amberstone (Human Male Sorcerer 21, chaotic good). Arek has won two wars for the Blue Nation. The first being the Illithid Harvest War, and then the Ogrish Disaster. Blue Nation currently possesses city populations over twice the size of most known countries, due to their widespread use of magi-tech. The Blue Federate nation currently advocates wiping off the illithids from the face of the planet, due to the horrific Illithid Harvest War. The capital of the Blue Nation is Amberstone (population 172,000). The Universities in Blue Nation often act as political headquarters for the Mage Lords. In fact, the domestic leader that manages Blue Nation is the Mayor of The Academy, who is given the title of Headmaster over all the magic schools of the Federation. The current Mayor of the Academy is Sophia Ray (Lawful good level 21 wizard halfling female) Government: Magocracy/Republic Rulers: The "Master" Arek Amberstone(human male level 21 chaotic good sorcerer) and Mayor of the Academy Sophia Ray(halfling, female level 21 lawful good wizard) Resources: Mithril, students, literature, spell books, food, silk, herbs Economy Editing and Contribution Information All content should follow the guidelines of the Open Game License (OGL). This Wiki is not a d20 covered product. To prevent confusion with other articles related to similar games, all articles should be preceded with the DOD prefix. Designation of Open Content All game mechanics and statistics are to be considered Open Game Content. All significant characters, character names, art (whether photographic or illustrated), and storyline elements are copyrighted by their creators. The mention of, reference to, or link to any company, product or website in this wiki is not a challenge to the trademark or copyright concerned. Category:Campaign settings Category:Domains of Divinity